Lan Sizhui
Lan Sizhui (蓝思追, Lán Sīzhuī) is a junior disciple of the Gusu Lan Sect. Born Wen Yuan (温苑), Lan Sizhui is the last remaining blood descendant of the now-extinct Qishan Wen Sect. As a child, Wen Yuan and the rest of the Qishan Wen Sect remnants were sheltered by Wei Wuxian at the Burial Mounds, until the First Siege resulted in his family's massacre and Wei Wuxian's death. Discovered by an injured Lan Wangji who came searching for Wei Wuxian's remains in the aftermath, the then-three-year-old boy fell into a high fever and lost all memories of his past. He was then re-named Lan Yuan (蓝愿) and later presumably given the courtesy name Sizhui (思追). Appearance Lan Sizhui was described as possessing a fair and refined appearance, with a dignified manner. He wore a faint smile on his face. Novel, Chapter 3 He wore the white robes and forehead ribbon of the Gusu Lan Sect. Novel, Chapter 3 Personality Wen Yuan was a clingy child who tended to grab the leg of whomever was closest, including Lan WangjiNovel, Chapter 74 and Jiang Cheng. Novel, Chapter 73 As a junior disciple, Lan Sizhui was both well-mannered and organized. He acted as the leader of the junior disciples in the Gusu Lan Sect during their investigations in Mo Village, and treated everyone with respect and kindness regardless of status, even Wei Wuxian as he pretended to be the lunatic Mo Xuanyu. Novel, Chapter 3 Later, he expressed guilt that the Demonic Left Arm had killed four people in Mo Village and injured many in the Cloud Recesses, emphasizing his kind-hearted nature. Novel, Chapter 19 Observant and intuitive, Lan Sizhui also informed Lan Wangji of the actions of the person he believed to be Mo Xuanyu, seeming to realize that his actions were not those of a lunatic. Novel, Chapter 5 He also suggested that the arm had been aiming for them,Novel, Chapter 19 which Wei Wuxian later surmised to be close to the truth, as someone had indeed thrown the arm into the village to target them. Novel, Chapter 109 Moreover, Lan Sizhui saw beyond the black-and-white morality of the cultivation world, as he suggested that Wei Wuxian might not have been as evil as society claimed before knowing of the latter's identity. Novel, Chapter 43 Lan Sizhui was the leader of juniors who attempted to join Wei Wuxian's self-sacrifice during the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds, showcasing his bravery and loyalty. Novel, Chapter 81 Trivia * Wei Wuxian once buried a young Wen Yuan in the ground to make him grow taller. ** In the same vein, Lan Wangji once buried him in a pile of rabbits. Novel, Chapter 84 * Wen Yuan used to chew and drool on Chenqing to the point that Wei Wuxian could not play music on his infamous ghoul flute. Novel, Chapter 111 * Despite having been spent most of his life in Gusu, Lan Sizhui was prone to seasickness while on a boat. Novel, Chapter 83 References Category:Characters Category:Gusu Lan Sect Category:Qishan Wen Sect Category:Male Characters